


Naked

by evrybodysdarlin



Series: Forever-verse [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a craving for more of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: A bit of homophobia from other characters and a slight gay freakout in this installment.
> 
> This is a **sequel** to [_Forever_](http://evrybodysdarlin.livejournal.com/1856.html). [](http://essie007.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://essie007.livejournal.com/)**essie007** ordered me to write it in one of her comments, and I obeyed!
> 
> [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5016.html?thread=6962072#t6962072) is the comment that contained the prompt that became this fic!
> 
> No specific warnings for this story other than general sexual content. Assume Jon and Sam are adults by the time of this fic. No big spoilers beyond Game of Thrones Season 1 or 2.

One day, a month after they had begun spending their nights together, someone did catch Sam coming out of Jon's room one early morning.  To Jon and Sam's surprise, however, the older brother reacted by just laughing dismissively.

    "Oh, I see what you two are getting up to," he chuckled as Sam blushed and Jon glared.  "No one will admit it, but lots of new recruits find a little comfort with each other at first.  It's hard to be a young man with no one to even lend a hand."  He clapped Jon on the shoulder.  "I won't tell anyone, but you boys shouldn't get caught again.  The commanders don't like that fooling around."

    When the older man walked off, Sam looked as though he were about to faint with relief.  He just smiled and said "Good thing no one else was around, yeah?"  But the conversation plunged Jon into a funk of deep thought that lasted all day.

    He supposed that it would be accurate to say that he and Sam were giving each other "comfort," and the way that they touched each other most nights would certainly qualify as "fooling around."  But if other men of the Night's Watch really did go to bed together sometimes...did that mean that they felt about each other the way that Jon felt about Sam?

    Jon couldn't sleep without Sam anymore.  One night Sam had been extra tired and had fallen asleep early in his own bed.  Jon had waited up for him until late into the night, and then finally ended up sneaking into Sam's room dangerously close to dawn.  He found Sam asleep on top of his furs, cradling a book in one arm.  He'd slipped the book out from under Sam's hand and firmly tucked himself under Sam's free arm, and dozed there happily until the morning bell awoke them.  He hadn't slept a wink lying in his bed alone.

    Jon had always known that his father loved him, that his brothers loved him, that Arya loved him.  But they'd still seemed so far away somehow, removed from him even though he lived with them.  He'd never belonged, and no one could deny it.  And, as he'd told Sam, he certainly hadn't found anything like love with a woman yet.  Truly, as he hadn't yet dared to tell Sam, couldn't dare to tell anyone--the most loved he'd felt in his life was when he was lying in Sam's arms at night.  Sam was big enough to wrap him up completely, to surround him with warmth, and soft enough to fall asleep on, and, most of all, he was so terribly tender.

    Sam had a heart like a child.  He wasn't a fool--his mind was sharp and he had read more books and knew more interesting facts than anyone Jon had ever met.  But he told the bald truth like a child who hadn't yet learned to lie.  He trusted people like a child, even though Jon knew that people had hurt him many times before.  And most of all, he treated Jon with heartbreaking tenderness that he'd never seen a grown man express.  Jon both loved and hated the way Sam looked into his eyes, the way he kissed his forehead and eyelids before he went to sleep, the way he cradled Jon's head in his hands and stroked his hair back slowly.  It made Jon unbearably happy, but it made him want to protect Sam from his own gentleness, to tell him to hide a little more of the way he felt.  He was afraid of Sam's vulnerability.

    Sam held Jon like he loved him.  And was that really something that young men of the Night's Watch often did together?

    There were some nights when they didn't even touch each other's cocks.  On nights when they were both tired, they just slept, intertwined.  Even though he loved the pleasure that they gave to each other, Jon liked just being held almost as much.  

    Despite all he had learned and practiced since he'd come to the Wall, Jon privately thought that his biggest accomplishment in the past month had been getting Sam Tarly to take his clothes off.

    After their first encounter, Sam had stopped insisting that they only touch each other underneath the blankets, but he still kept his smallclothes and tunic on in bed.  As soon as he and Jon were done bringing each other off, Sam would hastily pull his clothes back into place to cover him up as much as possible.  He still blushed and squirmed when Jon looked down at his body or his cock.  He seemed to believe that Jon found him good enough to kiss, caress, and jerk off, but too disgusting to actually look at while he did so.  

    It drove Jon crazy.  More than just accepting Sam's body, he _wanted_ it.  He'd never thought much about other men's bodies before, but Sam was different.  He loved the smoothness of Sam's skin, the soft give of his flesh when he pressed against it, the light hair that shadowed Sam's face and his thick thighs.  He never got tired of letting his hands wander all over Sam's body, finding only warmth and softness and comfort, until he got to Sam's cock, undeniably masculine, thick and hard, longing for his touch.  He'd had to content himself with pushing Sam's clothes aside to feel all of his skin, until one night, a few weeks into their new sleeping arrangement, he had finally persuaded Sam to let him pull his tunic over his head and slip his smallclothes off.

    He'd had to beg him, moaning into his ear as he told Sam how much he wanted to see and feel him all over, how he dreamed about it, how it wasn't a sacrifice, but a pleasure, to be the one to see Sam this way.  The moment when he finally threw Sam's damn clothes out of their bed was immensely satisfying.  And nothing felt as good as feeling all of Sam's skin pressed up against all of his, with nothing in between.

    That night, the night after they were caught, Sam came to his room as usual.  Jon was sitting on the bed, half-heartedly cleaning his sword, but really just waiting for him.  He quickly laid the sword aside and sent Ghost out to guard the door.  (He didn't need a wolf to keep his feet warm now that he had a proper bed companion.)  He and Sam stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a minute, before Jon broke the still moment by leaning forward and quickly kissing Sam's lips in greeting.  (Did other boys in the Night's Watch kiss each other just to say hello?)

    Jon had spent the day brooding about their relationship.  He'd wondered if what they were doing went against their vow to only care for their duty as Night's Watch, if what they were doing was foolish, and, most of all, if what they did together was really just two boys "fooling around."  It didn't feel like playing to him.

    So by the time Sam got to his room, Jon had been thinking and thinking on what feelings he had for the other boy.  They'd put him in a turmoil all day, and, when he saw Sam, he felt them all well up in his heart.

    He quickly followed up his greeting kiss with a more passionate one, one that he knew would lead them straight to bed.  Sam returned the kiss immediately.  They'd both been inexperienced the first time they'd kissed, and Sam had started out shy, but now they knew each other's mouths well, and Sam's lips opened easily under his, responding automatically.

    Jon only broke the kiss to begin unbuckling Sam's cloak.  He worked quickly and eagerly to get Sam out of his many layers of clothes.  Sam made a little noise of protest when he realized that Jon was stripping him naked without shedding any of his own clothes, but he gave a cautious nod of assent when Jon leaned up and whispered "There's something I want to try, all right?"

    As soon as the last scrap of Sam's clothes had fallen to the floor, Jon led him to the bed and gently pushed him back onto it.  Before Sam could get shy again, Jon covered Sam's body with his own.  He started off kissing Sam's neck (which always made him twitch and moan in a very satisfying way), then moved down to his nipples (which made him gasp and nearly shriek in a way that was even better).  Jon slowly kissed and licked his way down Sam's body, anointing every inch of his torso, trying to show Sam how even the parts he hated were delicious.

    Finally, he had worked his way down to Sam's hips, and Sam started breathing harder and rocking his hips a little against the bed.  When Jon finally leaned over and touched his lips to the tip of Sam's cock, though, Sam jerked away and sat up.

    "Jon!" he exclaimed.  "What are you doing?"

    "Something Theon told us about once."  Jon couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Sam's cock, still hard and leaking despite the way he had pulled away.  

    "But why would you _want_ to do that with me?"  Sam was shifting awkwardly on the bed, grabbing the fur cover like he was thinking of pulling it up to hide himself.  

    Jon lunged foward and straddled Sam's lap, pressing their foreheads together, looking straight into Sam's eyes.  "To make you feel good.  To see how you taste."  He rolled his clothed hips against Sam's naked body and felt Sam shudder.  "Because I want to kiss you all over, even there."  He kissed Sam's lips quickly.  "Because I want to be close to you, any way I can, always."

    Sam hid his face in Jon's neck, but Jon could feel his lips curve up into a smile against his skin.  "Always?  With me?"

    "Yes."  He cupped Sam's face in his hands and pulled him gently back to look into his eyes again.  "I'm not fooling around.  I'm not playing.  I want to stay with you."  Sam's smile was brilliant and blinding, and Jon couldn't stop smiling back.

    "Now, sweetheart, lie back for me," Jon ordered playfully, and Sam obeyed, moving more freely this time.

    Jon teased him a little, stroking up Sam's cock with one slow finger, then pumping it once with his fist, before letting go.  He opened his mouth and breathed on the sensitive tip until Sam whimpered impatiently.  Then, finally, Jon took him into his mouth.

    He didn't really know how to do this, but he thought he was improvising fairly well.  He didn't put Sam too deep in his mouth, just sucked as hard as he could on what he could manage to fit.  He turned his eyes up to see if he was doing all right, and then was struck with a wave of arousal as he saw how Sam looked.  Sam's eyes were rolled back in his head, he was trembling all over, and Jon could _see_ the effort he was exerting to keep from rolling and thrusting his hips to move deeper into Jon's mouth.  Jon let his tongue roll around to caress the tip of Sam's cock and watched how it made Sam moan out loud.  When Jon saw Sam reach up and begin to stroke and pinch his own nipples, adding to his own pleasure, Jon _had_ to reach a hand down and touch himself as he sucked.

    It was only a few short minutes before Sam, now glistening with a light sheen of sweat, panted out, "I'm coming, Jon."  Jon didn't really know how to handle the inevitable ending of this, but he couldn't make himself interrupt Sam's pleasure by pulling off.  He ended up lapping lightly at the tip of Sam's cock as his body shook and he spurted into Jon's mouth.  

    Sam collapsed like a puppet with his strings cut as soon as Jon pulled away.  He lay on the bed, looking boneless and flushed, breathing like he'd just run a race, and Jon was filled with pride at so thoroughly debauching his boy.  Sam's half-lidded eyes were staring at him, languorous and full of love, and Jon stared right back at him as he continued to stroke himself off, letting his gaze wander over Sam's recumbent body, but always coming back to those eyes.

    Jon's orgasm hit even sooner than he expected, doubling him over with its power.  He found himself collapsed on top of Sam, feeling light headed like he was drunk.  Sam kissed him and made his head spin even faster and more deliciously.

    When he had finally settled down into Sam's arms, he got drowsy almost immediately.  All of his worries seemed to have vanished in the pleasure haze.  Then Sam whispered into his ear.

    "What were you afraid of, Jon?  I can tell you were upset today."

    Jon didn't quite know how to explain all of his thoughts, but he knew what he needed to say, even though he shouldn't, even though it wasn't a normal thing at all.

    "I love you, Sam," he whispered back.  "That's all."

    Sam made a noise like a sniffle, but didn't answer.  Jon had never realized how awful it was to say those words and not get any answer back.

    "But how can you?" Sam finally responded, sounding choked.  "I've loved you from the moment I saw you, but...I don't understand how you can love me."

    Jon squeezed his hand and closed his eyes, ready to sleep in his arms again.  "Then I'll just have to keep showing you, won't I?"  


      
      
   

 


End file.
